There's More To Life It Seems
by dexteraymi1515
Summary: Miroku and Sango are husband and wife. Narakus' dead, so no more wind tunnel. Miroku underappreciates Sango and they have a fight. Crappy summary. One shot song fic.


A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back. This story is a one shot song fic. Hope you enjoy. Crappy ending though, I might redo it. I'll have another one shot song fic out soon, so if you liked this one then you have to look for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The song is "The Taste" by "Five For Fighting".

/ Character thinking

Scene change

(...) Song

Ten years or so after Narakus' demise.

As Miroku and Sango grow older they worry more. Sango tries to teach both children to follow the ways of the demon slayers while Miroku tries to teach his son to follow the ways of the Buddhist monks. Since Naraku had been defeated, obviously Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel. Both of them worry too much. They more they worry the more they fight over petty things.

"'You don't appreciate me anymore!' 'Well you don't deserve to be appreciated!'"

This was a common thing to be heard coming from a hut on the outskirts of Keades' village. Miroku and Sango had gotten married about two years after Naraku was defeated. They had two children.

A boy of six named Shitsui. Shitsui had shorter black hair that had a redish streak near the front on the left side. His hair was neither tidy nor untidy. He liked to wear orange and loved to play hide-&-seek with the other village children.

They also had a girl of three named Hiai. Hiai had longer black hair that was almost always pulled low in a single ponytail. She liked to wear dark blue kimonos and loved to play tag with her older brother.

Both children could be seen playing with the other village children, but their parents always seemed to fight about this and that. Tonight was no different. Miroku got pissed off and left saying he needed some air.

(_So I seen her_

_In a land that was forgotten _

_She brought a candle to my mind _

_But it got no easier then_)

To Miroku it seemed that the longer they were together, the darker and more distant they got. He tried to be the perfect husband but it seemed Sango was trying to be the worst wife.

/ If only she wouldn't be soo naïve. Then we wouldn't have as many problems. Maybe I should find some other place to stay for a while. /

(_So I snuck out of her apartment _

_I went down to buy a premium _

_But all that settled was my mind, for a time_)

/ If I went anywhere then she'd accuse me of cheating on her and we would have more problems. I hate all the fighting, especially with the kids. I'm going to apologize to her. I need to see if all can forgiven and forgotten. /

Miroku started walking back towards the hut.

Sango had tears in her eyes after Miroku said that he needed air.

/ I don't understand why we fight so much. Before we defeated Naraku, we had fun and laughed together. Now only the children laugh and only with their friends. Too bad Kagome isn't around anymore. Her and Inuyasha would be able to help us. They're happy in her time now though. (A/N: You thought they died. Didn't you? Come on, admit it.) I'm going to apologize to him and see if we can't start over. /

Sango went outside and was surprised to see Miroku walking towards her. Miroku took her by the hands and led her back into the hut.

"Sango, my dear." Miroku started.

"Miroku wait, there's something I want to say." Sango finished.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what went through my mind. Can we start over?"

"My dear. I'm sorry too. I haven't the slightest clue to why I've been acting this way. We can start over if all can be forgiven and forgotten."

"Yes all s forgiven and forgotten."

(_Till she showed my what a fire was _

_I will be a happy man if you're my sacred son _

_I could be a dividend if you're my only one _

_So I bought 12,00 acres _

_Suddenly it was a dozen _

_And for a moment I was blind but for the time _

_I caught a glimpse inside the universe there _

_I couldn't handle the dimensions_)

Miroku and Sango tried to get along and they found if they reverted to their old selves, then life was better. Their children were happier. They all laughed and played.

Shitsui- Despair

Hiai- Sadness


End file.
